I'll Never Lose You
by new lights
Summary: Annie and Finnick are one of the most consistent, and in my opinion, the best couple of the Hunger Games. It shows from when Annie was reaped, up until the end. Please read and review! Rated T for mild language and violence. Hopefully you like it!
1. Resurfacing to Reality

**Hey Guys!**

**I've been wanting to do a fanfic about Annie and Finnick for the longest time and finally started it. They're my favorite characters in the story so believe me when I say I really don't want to mess up your guy's vision of how they fell in love. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think-but be nice :)**

**Obviously I don't own Annie or Finnick, but there are a few OC. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie/**

Seven years ago I watched Finnick Odair win the 65th annual Hunger Games. He was only fourteen, and was one of the youngest people to win. I remember seeing his gorgeous face lite up as they called his name, announcing he had just won. Relief fled over his face. Then remorse. My mother and sisters don't notice-they can't get past his fantastic looks. That look, showed me he was human. Most careers would scream and throw their fist into the air shouting in joy, but not Finnick. That expression on his face, despite heartbreaking, made me awed by Finnick. I think at that moment, my heart fell for him.

* * *

><p>"Annie Cresta," Havel Finkle yells.<p>

My heart sinks to my stomach.

I've dreamed this day thousands and thousands of times, but I never thought it would actually happen. I do what I've rehearsed in my head: wait for someone to volunteer for me. My heart pounds in my ears and I just count the number of them waiting for those words. The simple, "I volunteer myself!" Those simple words will make me more happy than anything.

One...Two...Three...

Nothing.

I'm only fifteen-there has to be someone else who wants to win. We are a career district-we almost always win along with one and two. Why aren't people volunteering for me? My mind starts to panic. _You're going to die-or worse, you're going to kill other people! Just make an escape plan when you get there.__ Though that won_'_t work the capital is stocked on guards. _

"Annie Cresta, please come up to the podium." Havel snaps me out of my thoughts. Havel looks a bit dismayed as she calls my name again.

I shake my head, swallow the lump in my throat, and then put my head up high and then walk up to the podium. Each footstep seems like I'm walking to meet the grim reaper or something. Haven whispers congratulations, and offers me a hand shake but I pretend I don't see it. I don't want to be near her. This woman just took my life.

I gnaw at my cheek and dig my finger nails into my palms. Two obvious signs I was trying to contain my feelings.

What are my feelings? I list them. Hate, dismay, depression, horrified, angry, sad, mad, vengeful. Those feelings and more are all contained inside me, yet somehow I keep a straight face. There's no use in crying because no one here will pity you. There's no use scowling because people won't support you. The only thing you can do is face forward like nothings wrong.

Havel is still smiling, and pulls the next name. A boy named Cal, but he's only thirteen. So of course Cal gets a volunteer. Why did he get one and I didn't? The boy who volunteered for Cal is named Aindrias. His lips are in a grand smile as he walks up to the podium.

I know Aindrias, and he is going to win. He is seventeen years old, and finds the Hunger Games wildly entertaining. He is tall, incredibly strong from working on fishing all day, and training in secret. This is what he's always wanted, to be the victor. It is his dream, and purpose. He has blonde hair and tan skin. His eyes are electric blue and he always has a smirk on his face.

He walks up, of course shakes Havel's hand, and then stands next to me. I glance at him through the corner of my eye. He catches my glance, smiles, and then does this little nod. Then he turns forward and smiles, his eyes glistening.

Through the giant crowd I see Finnick. His face twisted into a smile, but his eyes are not convincing. He seems sad, and his eyes just seem weary. I watch him unintentionally, and snarl as the girls all stare at him. He is even more gorgeous than before. His skin is tan, and his hair tousled and bronze. His eyes are the most amazing thing though, they are sea green. Unlike anything anyone's seen. Finnick Odair was nothing less than gorgeous. Ever. All the girls are staring at him, and a couple attempt to flirt, but he is ignoring them. Then it strikes me. Finnick Odair is our mentor. He is my mentor. I'm training with Finnick Odair? For a split second I feel happy and excited. I get to spend the last few days of my life with one of the people I admire most! Then another thought dreads me. He's going to have a front row seat at watching me die.

Finnick walks up on the podium, shakes Aindrias' hand, and then turns to me. He shakes my hand, and I feel the warmth of his hand on mine. It immediately soothes me from my panic, flooding ease through my body. I stare at him in the eye and get nearly mesmerized.

"Hi Finnick," I manage.

"Hi Annie," He responds, seeming to stumble over my name.

He lets go and the panic rushes back again. He's still next to me, and if I need support I can simply wrap my hand in his. Though I don't. I don't want him to think I'm like the other girls. I will not get all smitten over him every time he walks past. I promise myself this. He is my mentor an nothing more.

Havel goes on for about something, but I'm not listening. As soon as we walk off I know it's time for the goodbyes, and I knew this is going to be the worst part. Not because I'll miss them, but because no one is coming. I'm not really friends with anyone, and I've always been disconnected from my family.

I am surprised when my mom walks through the door. Her long brown hair is down to her waist, and is stick straight. Her mouth is thin, and remains in a straight line. She is fit, unlike me, her abs are tight, and her upper body strength is appalling. No wonder I'm a disappointment.

"Hi darling," She is no sadness in her eyes, no fear. That's because she doesn't care. She doesn't care if I die.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Your sisters thought it would be better if they didn't come," She says, no emotion in her voice.

"That's nice," I murmur.

She sat in the chair and folded her hands on her lap. "Win for your father, he'll be rooting for you," She says.

I grimace. My father works at the capitol, and truly, he is an disappointment to me. He always supported the games and never visits us.

My mother waits for a conversation starter, but nothing comes up, so she says good luck and then leaves.

I beam at the chair for a while, feeling a tear go down my cheek. I twist a strand of my black wavy hair into a spiral, and then release it. I do it again, and again, as more tears flow.

Then the door opens. I stiffen up, whip my eyes, and see it's Finnick.

My heart sinks. "It's time to go?" I say, almost not a question.

Finnick surprises me when he shakes his head. "We still have five more minutes. I thought I'd come and make sure you were okay."

"Why is that?" I ask, seeing if was actually bold enough to really say the answer.

"You didn't have a lot of people come and visit," He says. "I know how that feels," He grabs my hand, a sign of sensitivity.

The relief drains me from all my trouble again.

"How?" I whisper, my voice cracking.

"I didn't have anyone either. Really, I'm not lying. I know how hard this is for you. I was a younger one too, and that makes us similar. I knew when I saw you that you aren't going to have an easy time with this-"

"I don't support the Hunger Games," I interrupt flatly.

Finnick nods. "Me neither. I just want you to know that I will do _everything_, and I mean _everything_ to keep you alive."

What does he mean? Were mentors allowed to do this?

I stare at Finnick for a second, and see a different person than what everyone else sees. He's a human, he's got feelings. I feel connected to him. I only manage a nod.

I manage a nod. Finnick smiles, drops my hands and heads out to the door.

"Finnick!" I yell after him.

He pauses and then turns.

"I thought you weren't allowed to pick favorites." We both knew he didn't talk to Aindrias about this.

"I'm not. I'm not much of a person who follows the rules right?"

I nod but am still confused.

"But why?"

He smiles, winks at me opens the door and then before leaving says breezily, "Just be lucky you have a damn good mentor."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you like it. Review so I know people are following it.<strong>

**I really hope you like my interpretation and please, again, review.**

**Thanks :)**

**-New Lights  
><strong>


	2. How We Met

**Hey guys! **

**This chapter is from Finnick's POV, I thought the story would be better if I switched around the POVs.**

**Hopefully you'll like it and remember to review so I know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Finnick/

Being in the eye of the storm is like winning the Hunger Games. You see the glistening light of the sky, but know in a matter of seconds it will be the worst part yet. In the seconds you're looking at the sky, you feel like you're alive, like everything will be okay. Though it's the seconds when the clouds come back over you is when it's like your hope just got murdered.

I remember when I won, even though it was five years ago, it's crystal clear in my mind. A girl from district two is running after me, trying to kill me. She had a knife, and was trying to catch me. I ran through the forest, dodging the trees, and I was out running her. I have killed a record amount of people, and with my trident in hand, I'm about to kill one more. I shuffled through ideas quickly, like I was looking through files for a paper. I thought about my options. I could let her die on her own and disappear from sight. That didn't see classy enough. Hide from her and sneak behind? No. I came up with my idea, and quickly put it in action. I slowed down and she catches up me, and right before she can stab me I turned and sunk my trident into her stomach. Her expression was still a smile, but she had a vacant look in her eye, and as she breathed a small breath, I felt like I saw her soul slithering out of her mouth. It was leaving her body and going to who knows where.

She falls to the ground and I pull out my trident and see the blood overcome her body, rushing out. An earsplitting cannon goes off, but I can barely hear over the pounding of my heart in my ears. The hovercraft comes and lifted her body up, and Claudius Templesmith yelled, "Ladies and gentleman I give you the sixty-fifth annual Hunger Games champion: Finnick Odair!

I am in the eye of the storm right now, sailing on my boat from district four. I stared at the glistening sun, feeling relief wash over me. The sun I haven't seen in weeks because I've been under the storm-or in the Hunger Games. Now I was there, in the safe zone. Then I'm out of it. The clouds washed over me and I felt the worst part rain pours down of me, drops of regret, as I knew I had just killed a person. I felt like I was drowning, and all I want is to die because there is no way out, but my heart never stops beating.

I felt remorse, no worse, I couldn't even describe how bad I felt. I couldn't even think. I get lifted in the hovercraft, and see Mags. She smiled because I'm alive, but I just look at her, and I knew she can understand what I felt.

I walked up to her and stared at her blue eyes and said, "What have I done?"

She patted me on the shoulder and gave a weak smile that showed her attempt to make me feel better, but it was useless.

I have just lost the sixty-fifth annual Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>I was lost for the next three years, my heart broken, nightmares that haunted me-I lacked sleep, I never ate, and I never watched the Hunger Games again. I swore I never would.<p>

I was drowning until an angel pulled me up out of the cold water that froze my mind, heart, and soul.

It was on a Wednesday, and I was sitting in a boat. I had to pack up because we weren't allowed to be in the water at dark, and it was sunset, the capitol was scared you'd sail off to some district when no one could see you. I stared at the lowering ball of fire that painted the sky amazing colors, like paint was spilled but made a masterpiece. The waves crashed quietly in the background, and the there isn't anyone squirming around me.

I looked around the ocean and see a head floating in the water. It moved with the tide to the shore. It disappeared, and the reappeared a couple yards away. It popped up again and then a wave crashes down right by it, but the head still reappears. Now all I saw was a silhouette. Slowly, as it reached the banks, it emerged from the water. It was a girl, around fourteen basing off her body figure. She was skinny, long-legged, and had hair that went to her waist that was already curling up into loose waves. She crawled out, and then ran to get a towel. I rowed in and hid behind a rock to see a better look at her, completely forgetting my fishing nets, so they just hang off the end of my boat.

Her face became visible, but only slightly, the daylight was running thin. Her skin was glowing in the dim light. Her face was gorgeous, with striking features. Her eyes were sea green, similar to mine, and her cheek bones were high and defined. Her jaw was angled slightly, and her lips were a little on the full side. Her neck was long and outstretched as she grabbed the towel that was on the ground and stroked it, drying it off. She was wearing a tank top that was rolled up and shorts.

I felt bad watching her, creepy even, but I couldn't stop staring at her.

The sun went down as I was staring and she was drying off. It was night, and I didn't realize, nor did she. She seemed to be dazed off, in her own little world, not focusing on things long, and being lost in thought. She caught herself in a daze once or twice that I believe everyone has when their lost and thought, and stare at something wearily until they realize their doing it. It's a weird sensation, like you are living in your mind and suddenly resurface into reality. These moments have been happening to me even more ever since I won the Hunger Games.

She didn't see as the Peacekeeper was coming out to patrol. Her back was turned as she picked up her stuff and was packing it up slowly. What is wrong with her? I screamed in my thoughts. The Peacekeeper's lights went back and forth until it focused on her a second too long, and I know they have spot her. The man turned off the light and started walking towards her.

He was coming closer and I couldn't take it-I had to help her. I rowed fast to the shore and parked my boat to the land's coast. I jumped out of it and ran over to her. She looked up confused and when she saw me she dropped everything and gasped. I grabbed her stuff quickly and before she could question me I grabbed her arm and ran. She was going slow because she didn't exactly realize that the Peacekeeper was coming towards her until he started yelling, "Hey you there!" The she picked up her speed to a run.

We kept running up the beach with our feet kicking up sand and tripping over our steps. We got to the top of the beach where it turned into the suburban area, and we stopped for a second as I quickly gazed around the area for a hiding spot. The Peacekeeper's screams were getting louder and louder as it comes closer. I had to tell her to go fast a few times, but for the most part she was exceptionally fast. I stared around the area, and couldn't find anything good enough-anything that wasn't too obvious.

He was getting closer, and was only a couple yards away.

Before she even knows what we are doing I dashed to a tree and commanded her to climb up it, and she did so, quite fast I might add. Though his footsteps were following us. I cursed under my breath, and looked at him coming. I climbed up once she gets to a sturdy branch. I got to a branch adjacent to her and steadied myself. She was already hiding in the leaves, before I could even say anything.

We saw the light of the flashlight beam through the branches and leaves, which only encouraged us to hide better. Then a light came from the trunk up, and we heard mumbling. Then light turned off and we listened for the footsteps to go away. She tried to move but I hissed at her. We were up there for about five minutes until I whispered to her, "What were you doing out there?"

"What were _you_ doing out there?" She hissed.

"_I _am Finnick Odair, they don't care if I'm out there. I was fishing if you must know. Now why were you out there?"

"It looked like you were staring-"

"Why were you out there?" I ask before she can finish that thought. She couldn't know I was watching her, and I had to make her forget.

"I was swimming," She responded.

"Right before sundown?" I hissed. Then I ordered her to get down from the tree. She held on the to the trunk daintily as she slides down, but I just jump off my branch, which it more than ten feet high, and stick my landing without any pain. She began to walk away but I grabbed her arm. I felt her warm skin and relief fled over me like morphine, but in a good way. "Do you have any idea what they do to you if you get caught out there?"

She nodded and responded, "Whipping, I believe we all know."

"Then why did you go out anyway?" I asked, actually curious.

She thinks for a minute and then looks up. "The Capitol has no business telling me what I can't and cannot do, and if it takes someone whipping me to do what I want, for their sake, I would take it. I will do anything to show that their authority doesn't threaten me."

I blinked, in awe of what I just heard.

She scowled at me, and then the anger in her seemed to fade. Her eyes became soft and weary, and in a way that makes my heart skip a beat. "Thank you for saving me."

I released her arm and smiled slightly. "Your welcome," I said.

I looked at her, and felt like I was staring at a goddess. She was so beautiful, and prepossessing. She twisted her wavy hair in her fingers and looks up at me. I didn't understand how anyone could be that amazing. She seemed to test the Capitol's rules like me. She smiled, and begins to walk away.

"What's your name?" Asked before she left, and she stops, and turns around.

"Annie Cresta," She said with a little grin, and her cheeks blushing.

I paused and thought about what I was going to say, making sure it wasn't too much. "Annie, it's nice to meet you."

She giggles a little and then walks away.

Annie Cresta, the name is beautiful, gorgeous, makes me smile as I whisper it to myself when she is out of sight. Then I stare at my feet and see a sea shell. Was this hers? Did it drop out of her stuff? I grabbed it and examined it. It was smooth and pretty on the outside, with it's swirls and different colors. I press my hand to the inside of the conch shell, and feel it's smooth inside, and feel a bit of rough spots. It reminds me of her, it's alluring on the outside, but had a bit unusual rough spots on the inside. Though the rough spots were my favorite spots.

Annie Cresta, the name swirls in my head from then on.

* * *

><p>"Annie Cresta," Says Havel Finkle. I hope that name taste like vinegar on her lips, as my heart stops.<p>

I have pulled through two games without her name being called, but now fate decides to mock me.

She stands there, and then goes up.

This can't be happening. I just can't. The boys name is called but I'm not even paying attention. I just stare at the screen showing her face enlarged, looking up with her green eyes, trying to be brave. I know this isn't appealing for her, I know she doesn't like the Capitol. She made it clear that she didn't the night I saved her. I felt so bad for her, she was on the younger end of tributes as well, only fifteen. I wished this would never happen.

I feel sad, angry, appalled, mournful. Though above all I feel ashamed and selfish. Here I am, being upset that she got picked for my sake, and that it must be so hard for her. How much pain she must be going through.

I catch myself in my thoughts, and remind myself she probably doesn't even remember the night that has made me feel so strongly about her.

I don't even know to go up until Mags pats me on the back and whispers, "Fin, it's time to go up," In her soft voice. She was like my grandmother, or even my mother, since my mother and father died of sicknesses before my Hunger Games.

I weave through the crowd and go up to the podium. Girls try to talk to me as I go up but I intentionally block them out of my head, I don't want to hear them right now. I look up and see her face peering at me with awe and amazement. I walk up the podium and see Havel, with her little smile on her green lipstick painted lips. I want to sneer at her but I know that would be inappropriate.

I shake hands with some boy, I don't even know his name. He looks cocky and immediately I am bothered by him. He has a little smirk on his face, which makes me infuriated by him. Though once I see her I am not even focused on him, I only have my attention on the girl five feet away, looking at me through the corner of her eye. I stare back at her.

As I'm walking up to her I see her eyes catch mine. They are even more amazing in daylight. I shook her hand, and that relief fell over me again, the simple touch of her skin made my heart pound. Though it's different this time, there is a warmness that gets filled inside me, and I feel almost happy.

I stare into her green eyes, and notice the pureness of them, and the intimacy. Those small emerald specks scattered around her iris. Her expression looks confident, but in her eyes I see she's scared.

"Hi Finnick," She says. I am taken aback by hear voice, how beautiful it sounds, like music, something that I haven't heard in so long.

"Hi Annie," I respond.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Please, again review and tell me how you liked it! I hope you like the way I made it how they met. It was kind of challenging considering they were only supposed to barely know each other (according to my story) when the games started.**

**I didn't really think that through! Whoops! **

**Tell me what you think! **


	3. Alliance

**Hey Guys!**

**I started a new story called "A Moment in Time", and I would like it if you guys checked it out. It's a bit different than this, and it's about Finnick and Annie but they are lifelong friends, I thought I could corporate more cute moments if they've know each other their whole life. Please check it out and review if you like it, and review here if you prefer this story cause I wanna know which one you guys want me to write more.**

**Sorry for the late update, my computer was being SUPER annoying and wouldn't let me do anything so... Yeah, here you go.  
><strong>

**I really hope you like this chapter, it was kind of hard to write.**

**I'm trying to make it really cute, and I hope you guys like it, and really if you want to add something write me a message!**

**I recommend you press the button at the bottom because 3 reasons: 1) It'd encourage me 2) I'd know how I'm doing 3) It would make me really happy! :D**

**Okay, guys you know that these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Suzanne Collins, except for Havel and Aindrias!**

* * *

><p>Fate seems to be pointing me in one direction, but I always seem to desire the contrary. Of course no one ever wants to be reaped, but everyone wants Finnick Odair to mentor them. Except me. How could I ever stop needing to repay him? He saved me that night when I was being foolish, and I never did anything to repay the favor. Now he was going to save me again, or at least attempt to, but I could do nothing in return. Perhaps win, but I don't think that will even conceal me from the bonds of the uneven fixture of owing one another. I just need to be really nice to Finnick.<p>

Finnick seems unstable, in a kind of cute way. Though whenever I look at him, I see him looking straight back at me, or at least the last few times I have seen him since that night. He seems to be looking for something. I knew he couldn't have developed any feelings for me of all people. I have my head in the clouds and my mind is distant.

Finnick walks me to the train, has elbow securely wrapped around mine. He tries to ask me casual questions, but he never brings up the night we met officially for the first time. Perhaps he doesn't remember. Perhaps he thought I don't remember. I find it better not to break the ice and remain silent about the night, I don't want to make him scared.

My eyes are glued to the ground. We get to the train and he let's me go in first, offering hand to help me get up, which I don't need. Still, it was a nice gesture so I accept his hand and walk up the two steep steps onto the cargo.

I walk in and I am awestricken by the size of the train. How big was this thing anyway? Its aisles were huge, and long corridors stretch out every ten or so feet. Finnick guides me through the train, and while I was walking I trip slightly, unaware that the train was going to stop. Before Finnick could grab me I quickly plant my feet to the ground catching myself. I didn't want to further embarrass myself.

I feel bad about my silence so I turn my face was profile from his view. "Finnick were the trains this big when you were on them?" I ask, actually curious as to what the answer was.

Finnick is taken aback by the sound of my voice for some reason."They are huge aren't they?" He looks around with a smirk. "Yes they were just as big when I was here. It's strange, thinking about how long it probably took. Yeah, it hasn't changed much I guess. That was only a few years ago though."

I snort a little. "Five years was a little long ago to me," I mumble.

He rolls his eyes. "Not that long ago to me, the last five years have been a blur."

I am silent for a moment. Then I impulsively ask the question that racked my mind. "Do you feel bad whenever you walk down these halls? I mean that you were in the games-does it feel like you're almost reliving it?"

Finnick looks down, as if to collect himself. "Yes, it feels like crap to be honest. I feel like I'm reliving it, but I also watch people like you, and know that their experiencing such hard things right now." He grabs my hand, and rubs circles into my knuckles. It soothes me, and it seems like it soothes him too. I sigh a little, and then he continues to talk. "I'm really sorry you have to go through this Annie."

"We all do," I whisper. "No one should have to though."

He lets go of my hand and wraps his hand around my arm again. I begin walking with him, and I am silent as I stare at the ground. My mind wanders as I we strode down the halls, and glancing around, I am wondering what will happen next in my life if I were to win. I know what will happen if I lose.

It feels nice being next to Finnick. We don't talk, and we just think. Though the silence between us is nice, and comforting. We walk for a bit and Finnick stops at a door. "This is your room, for tonight at least."

I smile but then halt and a question pops up in my head. "Where's Aindrias?" I ask. "Aren't you supposed to escort him too?" I feel annoying because I'm reminding him of the whole rule book, but I am honestly curious.

Finnick blushes a bit and says, "With Mags. She brought him in a couple minutes before you."

"Mags?" I look at him quizzically. "Why is she with him?"

Finnick thinks for a moment, and then, he looks at the floor. "I asked for her to help me."

I nod. "I think I know why. I mean the Hunger Games are probably life scarring. It's hard to watch everyone..." I chock back on die, because I would soon be dead.

He picks his head back up, and stares into my eyes. "Don't forget I am only nineteen."

I blink. "That too." I say, embarrassed by my deep response, but a much simpler one was right I my nose.

He stops me at a door smiles. "Okay this is your room." He says, and opens the door for me.

I walk in and gasp. "Oh my gosh, this is huge," I murmur under my breath.

Finnick chuckles and nods. "Alright, change if you want, to something more comfortable. I will leave now," He says, with a seductive side smile.

Finnick closes the door and I smile shyly.

* * *

><p>Finnick/

Mags sits at the dinner table tracing the circumference of the top of her wine glass.

Havel is still getting ready, and so is Annie and Aindrias.

Mags looks up at me. "Why is it so important that I came? The girl I presume?"

I roll my eyes at her. "What makes you think that?"

"The way you look at her... It's obvious something is going on. Have you developed a crush? Did you date her sister? Did you use her as a kissing tool?"

I glare at her. She stops and giggles her grandma laugh .

I can't help but laugh at her. "No Mags, I'm only nineteen, I'm still really young, I need help."

She shook her head. "Last year you did fine and dandy. No it's this year, somethings up." I scowl at her. "Oh Fin! Would you just tell me, it would make your life a lot easier."

I look up at her with a smirk on her face. "How old are you Mags? Your acting like a twelve year old girl."

Mags points her finger at me. "Twelve year olds are more mature than you think."

I laugh, and take a sip of my wine. "Fine, ten."

"Fin, seriously tell me." Mags says.

"Okay, fine." I whisper. "I met her a couple years ago, I saved her from a peacekeeper at night on the beach. She was really cool, and interesting. I never could talk to her again, I didn't have the courage. We saw each other around and-"

Mags cut in, "Did you make eye contact?"

I laugh loudly. "Yes I did. Though I don't know if she remembers the night, and I'm afraid if I bring it up and she doesn't remember she'd be freaked out."

Mags rolls her eyes, and strokes a section her silvery white hair, that was cut short. "Fin, honey, you're famous. Of course she will remember you, I can tell that she is interested in you, the way you two shook hands, that was some real chemistry."

"We just shook hands," I groan.

"Trust me, just ask her like so," She looks at my puzzled expression, and then shrugs, "Look Finnick, I may be old, but I was a hottie when I was younger, and you need to understand that I know what happens in the female mind." I laugh at her but she continues. "Okay so you lightly bring it up. Like say something that you brought up that night."

I smile at the thought of the night. I blush profusely, but then admit what happened. "Um, I kinda was staring at her from behind a rock. And I think she saw me watching her, and she was about to bring it up but I cut her off." I mumble, fidgeting with my fingers.

Mags stares blankly at me. I give her a questioning look, and she responds. "Sweetie, I hate to tell you this, that's not entirely usable."

I bury my face in my hands. This is so humiliating.

"Why is it such a big thing to know anyway? If she remembers I mean." Mags asks, as she awkwardly pats my back.

"I haven't forgot, I mean I have been thinking about it a lot." I grimace.

"Look, Finnick, whether she remembers or not, fate in some disgusting, twisted way, has brought you together. I can't help but believe this was supposed to happen. She may just be the best thing that ever happened to you. Now, just be yourself kiddo, and I assure you, she will fall for you."

* * *

><p>I decide to change into a sweatshirt and leggings. The sweatshirt is far too big, probably because they thought since four is a career district, I'd be huge. The ends of the sleeves hang off and I have to push them up to let my hands free. I let my hair down, and let the waves fall down. I take off my heals to replace them with fuzzy slippers. I feel more comfortable than I ever have in my life.<p>

Then I decide to leave my room, there's no use dawdling anymore. I walk out of my room and head to the right, and admire the train. The silky quality of the carpeted ground was way better than anything in my district.

I look around the and see the walls have pictures of Snow, and I'm very tempted to get a pen and draw a mustache and devil ears on it. Though I don't because that would assure my death in the arena.

My feet shuffle down the hallway, until I find Finnick, Mags, Havel, and Aindrias all waiting there like they have forever. I blush slightly, but walk towards them. Havel is laughing at something Finnick said, and by the look on his face, he doesn't get how it was funny. Mags is pursing her lips at Havel, and raising an eyebrow. I get to my chair, and I see Aindrias for the first time since I was up on the podium. His hair is spiky and blond, with tints of brown scattered here and there. He sees me and winks at me, and grins.

I pick the chair next to Aindrias because it's the only one left. Finnick continues his story, but I can't get into it because all I see is Havel caressing her leg against his, and him pulling back slightly, his face a bit nervous. Doesn't she get that he doesn't like her? I think, more angry than necessary.

Then I hear a "psst" and I turn to see Aindrias face closer to me than I thought, so I jump back slightly.

"I don't get the story," He whispers, with a smirk on his face.

"Neither do I," I respond.

He looks at me, and his eyes are careful as he says, "Are you okay? You looked really nervous on the podium."

I beam at him and nod. "Of course I'm nervous, I could die in a few days."

He grins, nods. "Yeah, it kind of sucks doesn't it? Only one of us can come out alive. It's scary, to think you and I will try to kill each other in just a matter of days; the rest of the tributes after us..."

Is he trying to intimidate me? I glare at him. "What are you doing?" I ask suspiciously.

"What?" He asks, but he's still smiling.

"Are you trying to psych me out? It's not really working," I whisper, with a harsh edge cutting at my voice.

He laughs very quietly. "No, why would I do that?" He places his chin in his palm. Finnick glances at us and we immediately stare back at him, and nod slightly, like we're paying attention. He looks away, and Aindrias looks back at me. "You see Annie, I want either you or me to win, not some random other person, so what I'm wondering is if you want to be allies during the game? At least until the top eight, then you can try and kill me to your hearts content."

I think for a moment, and then stare at him. "I don't want to kill you Aindrias," I say. I pause for a moment and impulsively say, "Yes we can be allies."

He nods. "I'll teach you how to fight," He murmurs, and I get slightly uncomfortable. "We'll be absolutely unstoppable." He stares at Finnick and then his head darts to Mags. "I want to work with you late about strategies."

I nod, "I think Finnick and Mags are supposed to do that with us anyway."

He shakes his head. "I'd rather not. Finnick won by chance-" He stops when he sees my face.

"Aindrias, he won by killing almost all of them."

He looks down and then back up. "He's a bit of a softie, my brother knew him, he says he's strange. Mags is old, she probably doesn't remember anything about it."

I shake my head and say this carefully, without trying to break our alliance. "I want to make strategies with them."

He grimaces and nods. "Okay, well I don't want to listen to him, you can. This doesn't mean our alliance is off right?" He says.

Finnick glances at us again, this time suspiciously. I respond by saying, "Yes I'm listening," and he continues, and Hazel laughs giddily.

I hold out my hand under the table. "Allies," I say.

"Until the top eight," He says, and grabs my hand and shakes it.

Huh, he isn't so bad after all, I think to myself.

Then dinner is served, and I immediately grab the chicken leg in front of me and take a huge bight into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to cherrybomb337, jellybean, lightnin spark, c.c and Hiatus for reviewing, you guys are super nice.<strong>

**Also thank you to AOBCD8663, Lexia Daughter of Athena, Wercub, and lightnin spark. **

**Okay guys, there's a button below, and if you press it, it's really cool, every time you do it, I get happy :), so press the button below, because it's the right thing to do. ;)**

**I'll update soon!**


End file.
